Jealousy
by Seikashiro
Summary: Reborn is jealous. But why ? R!Fem27 :3


Hi ! Welcome to my first English fanfiction! Since English is not my native language (I'm French if someone ask) it would be full of mistakes. Don't hesitate to correct me ! ;)

Warning : RFem!27, mature terms, TYL the curse of the rainbow arc (that's the right name ?). All Arcobaleno are adults but not Bermuda, he's still in a baby form.

Well, I think it's enough. Enjoy!

* * *

Reborn was jealous.

Yes, him, The World Greatest Hitman, the number 1, was jealous of Bermuda Von Veckenschtein.

All because Bermuda had asked for help to Tsuna to capture a criminal and the young woman had agreed at the insistence of his advisor (or in other words, himself). Since that, Bermuda liked to come talk to Tsuna sometimes. Initially, Reborn thought it was not bothersome. On the contrary, he thought that this would strengthen the links betweenVongola and Vindice if both Boss got along well.

Then there was a moment when Bermuda crossed the _**"Limit"**_. (Imposed by Reborn who knew where was this limit)

Reborn regretted having pushed Tsuna to accept Bermuda's request because of this _**"Limit"**_ crossed by the cursed baby.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bermuda dared to sit on Tsuna's lap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That day, Reborn was stunned to see the Leader of the Vindice (the Leader of **The Vindice** dammit!) Sitting quietly on his former student's lap, speaking with Tsuna in her office.

"Oh, you're here Reborn. Bermuda came to visit me. You want to join us?"

She said it with a bright smile. You could almost see the flowers bloom behind her with little stars all around. Reborn hid a small blush on his cheeks by lowering his fedora so no one can notice it. Obviously, this gesture was noticed by Bermuda who smirked under his bandages. The Vindice's Boss flew near the head of the brunette.

"Well. Tsunayuki, it was a pleasure to talking to you but I must return to Vindicare."

Tsuna pouted but smiled at the Vindice's Boss.

"I'm glad I could speak with you today Bermuda. Come back anytime!"

Bermuda nodded and lowered his hat.

"Hope to see you again, Tsunayuki, Reborn."

He summoned a portal and went through it. Tsuna gave a small wave before bringing his attention to Reborn. They were now alone in the luxurious office of the young woman.

"Why Bermuda was here?" Reborn asked, totally irritated.

"Ah ... He just wanted to spend time with me."

Reborn raised an eyebrow, spending time with her ?

Tsuna got up from the sofa and sat against his desk while facing her advisor.

"Bermuda and I were discussing about something."

"Something? It's about the Familiga?"

"Um ..."

"So ?"

"No."

Tsuna looked away, blushing.

Reborn narrowed his eyes. Why she blushed ? And why she looked away !? The hitman felt anger rising in him.

"What were you talking about?"

"It's none of your business Reborn."

Tsuna wanted to leave quickly but Reborn grabbed her wrist.

"Tsunayuki. What. Were. You. Talking. About?"

"I told you that is none of your business Reborn!"

The hitman pulled the girl towards him and pinned her against his chest. He placed his left hand in the small of her back and forced the brunette to look into his eyes. Tsuna was red.

"A boss shouldn't run away when a question is posed Dame-Tsuna. What were you talking about ?"

"Why do you care? I already said it's none of your busin- Mmmph!"

Reborn silenced the young woman by kissing her. Tsuna tried to struggle, in vain. Reborn was too strong and that kiss made her legs weak. She decided to let it go and responded to the kiss. The black haired man, seeing the brunette had finally stop struggling, ran his tongue on her lips. Having understood what the man wanted to do, Tsuna opened his mouth slightly and felt her tongue become entangled with his. Rapidly, the two were breathless. So they stopped.

Reborn was absolutely ravished by seeing the state of the young woman. Her eyes were half closed, panting loudly, crimson cheeks and lips reddened by the kiss with a small trickle of saliva at the corner. He wanted to take her on, make her scream his name, moaning, and most importantly, make her feel all the love he had for her. The hitman smirked.

"You understand why I care now?"

"Reborn ..."

The black haired man pecked Tsuna's lips. "You're mine Tsunayuki, you belong to me."

The way Reborn said her name made Tsuna shiver. He had never told her name in a way so... sweet. Tsuna put a hand on his cheek. She approached him and whispered seductively at his ear:

"My heart already belonged to you before, _mi amore_."

Reborn looked at Tsuna. She blushed and smiled. In her eyes, he could read her love for him, but there was also a glint of lust. He could not help smiling in return. Not a smirk but a real smile. A smile that only a few had already seen on the face of the hitman. Reborn kissed her again, this time more gently. Tsuna wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

 _'Vanilla and caramel? It corresponds her so well.'_ Reborn thought while biting the lower lip of the young woman.

Reborn gave up Tsuna's lips and buried his head in her neck. The brunette gasped.

"R-Reborn? What are-"

She let out a small moan.

Reborn had nibbled a sensitive area of her neck. Hearing the moan of his lover, he began to mark her milky skin.

Tsuna moaned again. She had heard rumors that Reborn was also known among the female population (mafia or not) as a "Sex God", but she did not expected it to be as this good! He had kissed and made a simple hickey dammit! Tsuna was hot, she wanted so much to him, he drove her crazy with just his touch.

"R-Reborn ... My room ..."

The hitman smirked and straightened. He held Tsuna's chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Oh? So, you're a little pervert Tsuna. I didn't think you were like that..."

"I-Idiot! It's your fault I'm in this state !"

Reborn chuckled and brought her in a bridal style. Tsuna gave a little cry of surprise.

"Put me down Reborn! I am able to walk alone!"

"You will no longer be able tomorrow Dame-Tsuna."

He kissed her once more and pushed the door (leads to the bedroom) who was connected to her office.

 ** _~~I won't write a Lemon~_**

 ** _But back to the story~~_**

 **-The next day-**

"Hello Tsunayuki."

Bermuda had appeared in the middle of her office as usual. However, Tsuna was not surprised. Thanks to her Hyper Intuition, she knew that the cursed baby was coming.

Bermuda noticed Tsuna wore a yellow scarf around her neck.

"Hello Bermuda. How are you?"

"Fine. But why are you wearing a scarf? There is not cold here."

Tsuna blushed furiously.

"Uh... I..."

Bermuda understood. He was happy for her. The day before, Tsuna had told him she loved Reborn when they spoke of her future descendants just before Reborn entered the office.

The Vindice flew near Tsuna and ruffled her hair. The brunette pouted. She did not like being treated like a child. She was 24 years old! Tsuna was totally disheveled because of Bermuda.

"Hey! I had brushed correctly my hair for once..."

"Congratulations, Decima. I would be happy to attend your wedding."

"BERMUDA !"

The Boss Vindice smirked under his bandages.

 _'If ever Reborn and Tsunayuki have children, they will surely have an enormous power as their parents.'_ Thought Bermuda.

"I have to let you Tsunayuki. It seems that your man is heading here. Hope to see you again."

"Wait Berm..."

She did not even have time to finish his sentence that Bermuda was already gone. At the same time, Reborn had entered his office.

"Chaos Tsuna. I felt Bermuda'a presence earlier. Did he came here?"

"Y-Yeah, but he left when you came."

"You two had spoken of something interesting?"

He approached the face of his lover. Tsuna blushed thinking back to what they had done the day before and Bermuda's words.

"N-Nothing interesting Reborn, assure you."

Reborn put his fedora on the desk and rested his forehead on her's. He smirked.

"You know you lie a lot, Tsuna?"

"I do not lie !"

Reborn kissed the woman and licked his lips when he separated from her.

"It seems that I am obliged to punish you. I'll make sure you can not you get up tomorrow morning, I will be ruthless. Get ready Dame-Tsuna."


End file.
